When playing the game of golf, it is usual to start the game from the teeing ground of the hole on the golf course being played. When driving a golf ball from the teeing ground, most golf players (hereinafter referred to as “golfers”) tee the golf ball, using a golf tee. This is permitted by the rules of play for golf as set by, for example, the United States Golf Association. The purpose of teeing the golf ball is to raise and support the golf ball off the ground, when driving, or stroking the golf ball with a golf club. A golf tee is used in playing the game of golf and in practising golf, especially on golf ball driving ranges and the like.
Previously, the golf tee used for teeing a golf ball, was a device or apparatus, usually made of wood or plastic, which was about 5 centimetres in length defined by a head and connecting stem. The stem of the tee was, for the most part, 3 to 6 mm in diameter and terminated in a point at one end. The point was adapted to aid in inserting the tee into the ground. At the other end of the stem the diameter increased generally to about 1 cm in diameter, to define the head of the tee. The head of the tee had an upper surface which was slightly concave, such as a dish-like surface, adapted to support a golf ball.
When inserting the tee into the ground it is not unusual when using clubs commonly designated as “irons” to drive the tee substantially completely into the ground so that the head of the tee is substantially at ground level. As such, the golf ball would rest at a level essentially the same as the grass surface. When using clubs commonly designated as “woods” (or “metals”), and particularly with modern day 1 woods (also known as “drivers”), it is desirable to have the golf ball held at a height of 2 to 6 cm, or even more, above the ground. As a result, tees of extended length of up to 8 cm or more, are now commonly used. In this instance, the stem of the tee is only partially inserted into the ground, and two, four or even more centimetres of the tee is left exposed above the ground.
When hit with a golf club travelling at speeds of approximately 100 miles per hour, it is not uncommon for the exposed area of the tee to be broken. Further, when a tee is used with an iron, it is not always practical or possible to insert the tee 6 to 8 cm into the ground.
As a result, modern golfers commonly carry tees of different lengths in order to select a proper height for the selected shot. Alternatively, the player will search for broken tees left lying on the ground in order to tee the ball for an iron shot, and only use an intact tee for shots made with the driver. This can delay the game while the golfer searches for broken tees.
Also, with the larger tees, the cost of a constant supply of tees that are easily broken is no longer insignificant.
One possible solution to this problem has been the use of hard plastic tees which are not easily broken. However, most golfers do not favour these tees since they can, when inserted into hard ground, cause an undesirable impact felt by the golfer through the club when the club hits the tee. In some instances, the tee can be hard enough to also cause damage to the golf club or the golf club face on impact.
A recent solution to this problem is the use of so-called “brush” tees typically having a pointed stem portion for insertion into the ground connect to a base section which holds a number of vertical brush bristles commonly arranged in a circular pattern. The stem is inserted into the ground until the base section contacts the ground, and the golf ball is placed on the top of the brush bristles. When the ball is struck by the club, the bristles bend to allow the club to pass, and then return to an upright position. This avoids breakage of the tee, and permits the club to pass without any significant loss of energy or feeling of impact to the golfer of the club striking the tee.
However, the heigh of these brush tees is not easily modified, and therefore, the golfer needs to carry a number of tees for different tee heights. Some golfers notice extremely small variations in ball height on the tee, and it is not always possible to locate or position a brush tee to hold the ball at the correct height.
Further, the brushes will wear over time, and will ultimately fail to hold the golf ball in position. Finally, the cost of brush tees are fairly substantial. As such, they have not been readily adopted by the golfing industry.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a golf tee which is resistant to breakage, and which is adjustable to be used at a variety of different heights. Further, it would be desirable to provide an improved tee which would be competitive in price with currently used wood tees.